Twin Val'kyr
:Only by working together will you defeat the final challenge. From the depths of Icecrown come two of the Scourge's most powerful lieutenants -- fierce val'kyr, winged harbingers of the Lich King! :—Tirion Fordring The Twin Val'kyr, and , are a pair making up the fourth (and ostensibly final) encounter in the Trial of the Crusader raid. They both share the same health pool much like the Twin Emperors. 25-player abilities Edyis Darkbane * * * * * * * * Fjola Lightbane * * * * * * * * 10-player abilities Edyis Darkbane * To be announced... Fjola Lightbane * To be announced... Inspiration and strategy It should be noted that battle mechanic of this boss fight is inspired from arcade game Ikaruga. In that game the player ship and enemies has either white or black polarity (and unlike this boss fight, player can change polarity at will). Only bullets of an opposite polarity can kill the player and the player will absorb enemies' bullets of the same color. Player's attack deals double damage to enemies with different polarity and when enough bullets of same polarity are absorbed the player can unleash a special attack of homing missiles. In this fight, Edyis Darkbane is considered black and Fjola Lightbane is considered white and their attacks are respectively white or black. By right-clicking on one of the four portals in the room, you get the respective color of the portal, white or black. You absorb damage of the same color and deals double damage against the boss with the other color. If you are white, you absorb white damage and do double damage to Edyis Darkbane, if you are black then you absorb black damage and do double damage to Fjola Lightbane. Before the pull everyone gets himself a color. The black-tank pulls Edyis Darkbane between the two left portals, the white-tank does the same for Fjola Lightbane between the two right portals. Every now and then one of the Val'kyrs begins a 15 sec Twin's Pact cast and shields himself. Every damage dealer has to immediately pick up the casting ones opposite color and burn the shield making the heal interruptable. If one of the val'kyr begins to channel her Vortex, everyone in the raid has immediately to get that ones color in order to absorb the Vortex damage. After the channel, you can switch back. During the whole fight its also bullet hell time (the genre of Ikaruga): dodge the other-color balls flying around and catch your colors balls. If your shield absorbs enough damage, you get the Empowered Darkness or Empowered Light buff, giving you a 100% damage-boost against the other color for 20 sec. With the Twin Val'kyr defeated, everyone is ready to celebrate... when the floor of the coliseum collapses and drops players into the Icy Depths of Azjol-Nerub. Quotes Both bosses say the same thing at the same time. Aggro: * Casting Twin's Pact: * Casting Dark Vortex: * Casting Light Vortex: * Death: * Loot Video 10-player PTR encounter 91gSuvZfHIg Patches and hotfixes * External links Category:Bosses Category:Trial of the Crusader mobs Category:Trial of the Grand Crusader mobs Category:Val'kyr Category:Easter eggs